sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Curious (fragrance)
}} Curious is a women's fragrance by Britney Spears for Elizabeth Arden, and is the first perfume to be endorsed by Britney Spears, preceding "Fantasy." Spears reportedly earned $52 million from the endorsement. Information Curious was released in September 2004, and was very successful internationally. It was the number one fragrance of 2004 in department stores, and in 2005, "Curious" was honored by the Fragrance Foundation as Best Women's Fragrance. The fragrance is a white floral scent. Its notes are Louisiana magnolia, golden Anjou pear, lotus flower, tuberose, star jasmine, pink cyclamen, vanilla-infused musk, sandalwood and blonde woods. Elizabeth Arden put a special vanilla infused musk in it and added Louisiana magnolia. Spears said that the magnolia reminds her of home. The fragrance was shown in Spears' "Circus" music video. Advertisements The TV advertisement for Curious, "Hotel Rooms," was conceived at agency Goodby, Silverstein & Partners and directed by Dave Meyers through production company @radical.media.Shoot ( ), October 15, 2004 The set was built on a stage instead of in an actual hotel. Actor Eric Winter plays Spears' love interest in the TV commercial. It starts off with Winter and Spears noticing each other before they go in their neighboring hotel rooms. Then, they are shown thinking about each other with Spears walking towards the door to Winter's hotel room. Then, fantasies of Spears and the latter having sex are shown mixed with things like a cartoon, a flower and a rodeo. It ends with Spears gazing at the camera. Products "Curious" is an eau de parfum, and is available in 50 and 100 mL bottles (also available in various smaller volume - 5mL, 10mL and 30mL for some giftset). The bottle is light blue in colour, and is accented with two dangling pink hearts. The 100 mL bottle includes a spray atomizer. Apart from these bottles of perfume, there are also: * "Deliciously Whipped!" 200 mL Body Soufflé * "Lather Me Up!" 200 mL Shower Gel * "You're So Smooth!" 200 mL Body Polish * "Totally Ticklish!" 20 g Body Shimmer * "Write On!" 14 g Perfumed Shimmer Stick * "Two Tempting!" 5 mL Fragrance Roller Ball and Lip Gloss Duo * 8ml Lip Gloss (tube format, available with gift set editions ) Flanker fragrances Curious: In Control As Curious was extremely successful worldwide, a limited edition was released in April 2006. The new fragrance, entitled In Control hit the stores in some countries, including the United States, Canada, Japan and Europe. The perfume's bottle is the same as the original Curious, except it is black rather than blue. In Control uses loquat fruit, midnight orchid, creme brulee, black vanilla bean, sugared sandalwood and musk. The fragrance is supposed to be "both sweet and sexy." Although the fragrance was initially reported to be a limited edition for a limited time, the fragrance is still available for purchase. On the name, Spears said: "As I get older, the names go with my age." "It's more demanding, it's more sensual, it's black, it's about being in control. That's cool and inspirational ... girls need that." Curious Heart The packaging of Curious Heart is a unique twist on the original Curious. The bottle has the same multi-faceted glass silhouette, but is designed in a shade of pale pink. Along the rim are alternating fleur de lis and heart symbols, and embossed on the pale pink bottle is an image that resembles a tattoo: a heart with sprawling wings. The magenta atomizer remains in keeping with the bottle's timeless Hollywood look. The fragrance smells similar to the original; its notes are pear, lotus flower, magnolia, vanilla, morning tuberose, flowers, jasmine, musk, sandalwood. This is a Collector's Edition bottle which is limited throughout the United States and is mostly available through Elizabeth Arden's official website. References External links * Britney Spears Beauty Category:Britney Spears perfumes Category:Products introduced in 2004